Elizabeth Brant (Earth-78227)
; formerly Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-78227 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, secretary; former vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Don Glut; Rick Hoberg | First = What If? Vol 1 7 | HistoryText = The past history of Betty Brant of Earth-78227 would mirror that of her Earth-616 counterpart up until the early days of her new job at the Daily Bugle. In this reality, she followed her employer J. Jonah Jameson to cover a report on a scientific demonstration on radiation being conducted by one of Jameson's colleagues in the same lab Peter Parker was attending with his classmates. This test lead to a spider being irradiated. The radioactive spider landed on Betty's hand and bit her instead of Peter. Witnessing the display, high school student Peter Parker came to her aid and convinced Jameson to let Betty take the rest of the day off, and Peter invited her to dinner. That night while having dinner with Peter, Betty soon learned that she had developed the proportionate abilities of a spider. Peter inspired her to take up crime fighting so that the two could make money off pictures that Peter would take for the Daily Bugle, even though Jameson would only use the photos in his personal smear campaign against Betty in her activities as Spider-Girl. After a number of exploits, the two witnessed a burglar escaping a robbery. Failing to stop the crook, Spider-Girl and Peter dismissed it as none of their business. Returning to Peter's home, they were horrified to learn that Peter's Uncle Ben had been shot. Tracking the crook to the Acme Warehouse, Spider-Girl was shocked to find that the killer of Uncle Ben was the man she failed to stop earlier. Horrified by this, Betty abandoned her identity of Spider-Girl, realizing that she wasn't made for that sort of responsibility, even though Peter tried to convince her to continue her vigilante activities. Spider-Verse Having returned to her vigilante identity, Betty joined Spider-UK's team of Spider-Totems. When the Spider-Army's safe ground in Earth-13 was attacked by the Inheritors and the arachnid heroes retreated to Earth-8847, Verna and her hounds caught up with them. Even though Verna got hold of Spider-Girl, she was rescued and SP//dr held her in her arms when the Spider-Army escaped to Earth-3145. She later recovered from Verna's attack not long afterwards, and was seen wearing a different outfit. Spider-Geddon She later appeared again in another outfit reminiscent to her old one when she appeared at another gathering of multiple Spider-Totems to stop the Inheritors again, when Superior Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider disappeared from the group. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616 | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Elizabeth_Brant_(Terra-78227) Category:Brant Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging